1. Field
The present invention relates to an engine starting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a starting device starts an engine by ignition or drives a starter by rotation of an ignition key. Generally, the starting device includes a key contact that can be rotated about a key contact shaft support, an off-terminal configured to be contacted by the key contact, an ignition terminal (that turns the main power source on), and a starter terminal. When the ignition key is rotated to a position of the ignition terminal, the main power source is turned on. When the ignition key is rotated to a position of the starter terminal, a voltage is applied to both the ignition terminal and the starter terminal from a battery and a starter motor is driven to start an engine.
However, in such a starting device, a terminal of an ignition switch may deteriorate. In such a case, when the key contact located at the position of the ignition terminal is moved to the starter contact, chattering is produced and an instantaneous disconnection may occur in a power source line.
In an attempt to address this problem, a starting device has been proposed (see JP-A No. H3-279675) having a diode that allows electric current to flow from the side of the starter terminal to the side of the ignition terminal. The diode is provided between the ignition terminal and the starter terminal. When the starter terminal is in a connected state, the ignition terminal is configured to always be in an on-state, thus preventing deterioration in the ability of the starting device to start the engine due to the chattering.
However, in the engine starting device discussed above, when both a starter line (to which the starter terminal is connected), and a power source line (to which the ignition terminal is connected) are instantaneously disconnected due to the chattering, electric power is not supplied to an electronic control unit (ECU).
It is therefore desirable to provide an engine starting device that can prevent chattering.